The Bad Touch
by goodbye-means-forgetting
Summary: Pretty much the ABC's of NaruSasu. Give it a read. Fluffy, funny, random one-shots going in ABC order. Let me know if it's worth the read! I can't really put a summary, because each one is different.
1. Adventure

**Hello all! This is my first attempt at a multiple chapter story, so bare with me. Also, I may not update as often. I have soccer practice seven times a week. Well hopefully, if I am good enough to make the school team. Then I have the league practice twice a week on the same day as school, so its kind of confusing. Sorry for babbling. Wish me luck! **

**Anywho, this is a yaoi story, meaning boyxboy, so, if you don't like that, press that pretty little back button at the top of your screen. **

**The title of this is from a song that has been stuck in my head for days. It's The Bad Touch by the Bloodhound Gang.**

**Warning: There is a LONG kissing scene. Very detailed. Lots of paragraphs. You have been warned. :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, NaruSasu would be canon, and Sakura would be sliced into pieces by Zabuza's big-ass sword.**

**Enjoy. (P.S.- This is sort of short. Not a very long read.)**

_A-Adventure_

"Wha- NARUTO! Where the hell are we going?!" yelled an angry Uchiha, currently in the state of being dragged off by his best friend. They were supposed to be on there way to training, but Naruto apparently had other ideas. God knows what they are…

"You'll find out soon. Relax. Don't you trust me?" asked Naruto, a grin plastered on his face.

"You really want me to answer that?" Sasuke quirked a perfect eyebrow.

Naruto thought over it. "No. Forget it. Just follow me."

Sasuke sighed from annoyance. Like he really had a choice. Sasuke looked ahead, at the boy in front of him. He sighed again. One can only have so much strength. He did nothing to render the blonde of his idea, whatever it may be. With that thought, Sasuke became somewhat frightened. Not like the 'holy-crap-we're-gonna-die' frightened, but the 'what-the-fuck-is-my-best-friend-gonna-do-to-me' kind of frightened. Not that he'd mention it. To be honest, he'd do anything for the kitsune. No matter how much he denied it, Sasuke was putty in Naruto's hands.

'WE'RE HERE!!!!!" Sasuke was immediately snapped out of his intriguing thoughts from the loud outburst of the orange-clad Shinobi.

Sasuke looked around. They were in the middle of the forest. How wonderful.

"Dobe. Why the hell are we in the middle of the forest?!" Sasuke was indeed vexed. Hearing this, Naruto put on a smirk that said 'leave-now-and-you-won't-ever-find-out'. Sasuke sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot. "Okay so…What did you want?"

Naruto stepped an inch closer. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Dobe?"

Naruto got closer.

"D-Dobe?"

And closer. Sasuke's face turned red.

"…"

Closer.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"

With that, Naruto planted his lips on Sasuke's ever so lustful mouth. Sasuke's ever so lustful _eyes _got wider than a sumo wrestlers belly. Even so, Sasuke couldn't help but kiss him back.

Sasuke tangled his hands in Naruto's hair, whilst Naruto's hands were wrapped securely around Sasuke's slender waist. Naruto licked Sasuke's lips for permission to enter the wet, heated cavern that was his mouth. He granted access almost instantly. Tongues battled for dominance. Neither of them could really care who won. Lips still locked, Naruto back Sasuke up against a tree. Then air became an issue. Not a really big one, but a problem none-the-less.

Naruto removed his lips, inhaled somewhat loudly, and latched himself to Sasuke's neck. He traced butterfly kisses along Sasuke's collarbone, blowing hot air in between each peck. He traced his tongue along Sasuke's perfect skin, and lightly bit a sensitive spot on Sasuke's neck, causing the ever stoic Uchiha to let out a moan. Naruto smirked against his neck and did the same thing again, instantly falling in love with the lovely noises being heard.

Wanting more, Naruto began to make his mark on the Uchiha, sucking and biting on the skin of his neck. Sasuke removed his hands from Naruto's now tangled hair, and ran them up and down his chest.

Sasuke soon got tired of that and pulled Naruto's lips back up to his. Now they were literally tongue-tied. Getting a sneaky flash, Naruto wanted to have a little fun. He removed the wet muscle from the other's mouth and gave him a peck on the lips. Then the cheek. Then nose. Then the other cheek. Sasuke let out an irritated growl. Naruto moved his lips up to Sasuke's ear and breathed out, "What's –pant- wrong Sasuke?" all the while smirking. Sasuke growled again, but this time, he sounded hungry for more. Naruto was instantly turned on. He moved his lips back up to the Uchiha's (now swollen) ones.

Unfortunately, air was a major predicament at the moment. They both parted. Breathing heavily, Naruto smiled and winked at Sasuke. Sasuke figured he was done. Boy was he wrong.

Once again, Naruto was latched onto Sasuke's neck like a blood-thirsty leech. He decided to get teasing. He grazed over Sasuke's sensitive spot, waiting for the dark-haired boy to make those wonderful noises again. Naruto was breathing out hot air while the raven whimpered, begging for more. Granting the boy's wish, Naruto went back to making _another _mark on the other side of the now familiar neck. Talk about possessive.

It was then that Sasuke realized what was going on. He opened his mouth, but more moans came out. He tried to speak through them.

"Nar-tuhn-wham-uhnn-somohnnn-seehunns-uhnns." Translation: "Naruto! What if someone sees us?" Naruto stopped and tried to even out his breath. "We're in –pant- the middle of –pant- the forest. No one –pant- will find us." Naruto smiled a cheesy grin. Sasuke wasn't convinced. "Trust me Sasuke. No one will find us."

"This doesn't look like training." Naruto look like a deer in the headlights. He turned around to meet the amused face of Hatake Kakashi, his current teacher. "Yo."

Naruto scratched his head and put on a guilty-yet-innocent smile, while Sasuke looked as if he was going to fall flat and die. Both of them had a fierce blush on their faces.

Kakashi spoke again, referring to his earlier statement.

"Although…I guess you could be training for something."

Sasuke's eye twitched. IMAGES! It took all his power for him not to drool at those thoughts.

"Eheheh. Hey Kakashi-sensei… Uhm… What's up..?" Naruto was surprised he could speak. And at a normal tone none-the-less. Kakashi quirked his one visible eyebrow. "I could ask you two the same question."

"Uhmmm…..Long story?"

Kakashi rolled his eye. They didn't know if the other one did the same or not, because it is hidden. "You guys are lucky I gave you the day off. I only saw Sakura, and I told her do go relax today."

Sasuke finally found his voice. "Wait. Why did you give us the day off?"

Kakashi smiled. Or at least that's what they thought he did. "Because the new Icha Icha Paradise movie came out today!"

Naruto and Sasuke groaned. "Are you serious sensei!? You pervert!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I don't think you have very much room to talk." That shut him up.

Kakashi yawned. "Well then. I guess I'll leave you two. Have fun." With that he disappeared.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and blushed. "I… I think we should head back too.." Naruto nodded in agreement. The raven walked ahead.

"Hey Sasuke!" The avenger turned around and looked at the blonde.

"Hm?'

"I love you."

**End.**

**That was A. If the kissing scene was too bad for you, please forgive me. It's the first time I've ever written one. They'll get better…hopefully.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome. Just don't be mean. I'll try and post the second chapter as soon as I can. As I have said before, life is hectic. Thank you for reading! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**~Maddie~ **


	2. Bubbles

**I'm back my lovelies!! Updating is going to be very hard for me right now. It was the second day of school today. I was going to post this yesterday, but I couldn't find the time. **

**Okay so, this one is completely random. I had no idea what to do for 'B'. I wrote this from the top of my head yesterday. So I don't care if you hate it or not. This is not easy for me. 'B' is a frikkin hard letter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing T__T**

_B-Bubbles_

To most people, it was just an ordinary day in Konoha. One particular ninja had just finished training for the day, and longed for a cold shower. Unfortunately, his was broke. Using the least active part of his brain, he decided to ask Naruto (his 'secret love', although he'd never admit it) if he could use his instead.

Once he got there, like any normal person would do, he knocked on the door. After a second he heard a loud crash and an 'OWWWW'. Sasuke raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Then he heard the door-knob turn. When the door opened, he saw Naruto, but he was covered from head to toe with bubbles, and a bruise forming on his forehead.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side. "May I ask what's going on?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Eheh. Well… I was trying to clean my dishes, but I had trouble with the dish soap."

Sasuke gave out an irritated sigh. "Only you Naruto. Only you." Naruto leaned against the door frame, ignoring that comment.

"Why are you even here?" Naruto asked, clearly annoyed, rolling his eyes in the process. They walked inside the tiny apartment.

"Well I came to ask if I could use your shower, but I'm sure if I fall on the floor it'll just be faster," Sasuke said, looking around the tiny abode.

"Well you know what they say, 'Karma's a bitch,'" Naruto said mischievously. Sasuke wore a confused look. "Huh?"

Naruto pushed him on the floor. Then he smiled innocently. "Oops."

Sasuke growled, smirked, and then grabbed Naruto's foot in that order. Naruto's eyes widened. _'Shit.'_

"AHH!!!" Naruto was pulled to the ground. Now, both of them had bubbles in there hair and face and well…everywhere. When Naruto wasn't paying attention, (which is pretty much all the time), Sasuke pounced on him and started wrestling him. Bubbles flew everywhere. Boy would that be a bitch to clean up.

They weren't really fighting. More like goofing off, just playing around with each other. **(A/N: I got a perverted thought just then…) **

When they stopped rolling, they landed in a weird position. Naruto was on top of Sasuke, his legs and hands on either side of the raven, pretty much straddling him. They were both covered in soapy bubbles **(A/N: Aren't all bubbles soapy?)** There faces were mere centimeters apart. Sasuke became un-Sasuke-like and started blushing a deep shade of red. Unaware of there surroundings (although clearly there was bubbles), they unconsciously started leaning towards each other. Their lips met and sparks started to fly.

Naruto ran his tongue along Sasuke's lower lip, begging for entrance. Sasuke gladly obliged. Naruto slid the wet muscle along the others. Doing so caused Sasuke to moan in delight. Naruto removed his lips from Sasuke's, and latched on the Uchiha's neck.

He ran his tongue up the raven's shoulder and back down, tasting the soap. He lightly sucked on the skin, causing Sasuke to moan. They bother were enjoying it, but unfortunately air had been running short. They parted.

Naruto gave Sasuke a light peck on the lips then brushed bubbles from Sasuke's hair.

"At least you don't need a shower."

**End.**

**Yea. It sucked. But do I really care? No. It's short. Crappy. Whatever. **

**It's only the second day and I'm already tired of school. Although science class is very fun. ^_^ except I sit the guy who just **_**loves **_**to annoy me. He is such a pain. In the words of Shikamaru, he is very troublesome. **

**Well, I'm going to cut this author's note short. I had tryouts, and I am in dire need for a shower. I hope I make the team ^_^**

**Flames will be used for entertainment. I'm a pyromaniac.**

**Review. It's the button down there. Click it. NOW!**

**Heehee. **

**Maddie :)**


	3. Chocolate

**Hey y'all!! I'm ready to type up the third chapter! This is the only story I have actually thought out and written on paper. Ugh... My legs are stiff. My coach makes us run around our whole school. We look so stupid. And I got my phone taken away today. I got it back :)**

**Disclaimer-I. Own. NOTHING. (I'd put something creative here, but my mind has completely shut off.)**

_C-Chocolate_

Sasuke had never been a big fan of chocolate. To him it was like dating Sakura- disgusting and pointless. He never understood how the concoction could make someone happy.

Unfortunately, Naruto loved chocolate, so Sasuke had to deal with it in the apartment they shared. Everyday, he wonders why he agreed for them to live together, even though he knew the answer. Naruto had needed a shower, after sparring with Sasuke. Said blonde's shower was broken. Once in, he decided to flood the raven's home. Only Naruto was able to get a shampoo bottle stuck in the drain. Sasuke sighed.

Why he loved the idiot, would remain a mystery to him. But deep down he knew. The blonde was obnoxious, annoying, impatient, conceited, and at the same time, he was kind, courageous, funny, and surprisingly smart when he chose to be. He was so many things; even Sasuke couldn't come up with a name for them. It took everything of Sasuke's power not to jump the boy's bones when he walked through the door. Having to share an apartment was enough torture. He'd figured he'd have to endure it.

Anyway, back to the point. Sasuke was currently sitting on his bed, ignoring the calls of Naruto coming from the kitchen.

"OH SASUKE!!!! Come here! I want you to try something!!"

Naruto had been attempting to get Sasuke to eat chocolate for days now. He was about ready to stuff it down his throat.

"No! I refuse to eat that wretched product you call candy. I told you I hated sweets!" Talk about irritating.

"Aww. Come on Sasuke! Please!!?"

The only reason Sasuke couldn't go into the room where Naruto stood was because he knew Naruto would use the famous puppy-dog face against him. Not even the almighty stoic Sasuke could resist that.

"I _refuse _to try it!"

As Sasuke was re-evaluating the idea of loving the dobe, the used-to-be avenger heard his door being slammed open. He snapped his head up to be looking into the deep blue eyes of a smirking blonde. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Hidin' from me are ya?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No. I'm just tired of you trying to get me to eat that crap."

Naruto pouted. "But it's good…" Having a bad case of karma, Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Naruto doing The Look™. Sasuke's eyes widened, and found it suddenly hard to look away. _Can't. Let. Him. Beat me. _He just had to be looking straight ahead. He shut his eyes and quickly turned away.

"Sorry Naruto. It's not going to work this time." The blonde looked down at his feet and sighed.

"Hmm… Oh well. What are you doing?"

Sasuke hesitated for a second. "Sitting here. Trying to be freed of _obnoxious blondes_. No one specific, but the attempt has failed." Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto gave a small smile. "Well since your all alone, can I join you? I won't be a bother!"

Sasuke shrugged again. "I guess."

Naruto beamed. But for Sasuke's misfortune, he still had the candy bar with him. Oh joy.

Still smiling, Naruto skipped over to where Sasuke sat, and pounced next to him. He unwrapped what he called 'The third greatest thing in the world.' No one would believe the insanity, but ramen…was second. One can only guess what the first is.

Sasuke's eyes casually roamed over to the boy next to him. He noticed that the gooey substance Naruto was once eating was now melted all over his fingers. Then he saw Naruto smile evilly. _Uh oh. _

Naruto looked over to Sasuke, smiled innocently, and then wiped a chocolaty finger down Sasuke's cheek. Naruto smiled, whilst Sasuke glared using The Uchiha Glare™. The blonde stuck out his tongue in a very mature manner. "Heehee."

Sasuke's eye twitched. Again. "Get it off." Naruto's smile brightened, if that was humanly possible. "As you wish, princess." Sasuke thought it was wise to ignore the comment.

Naruto got closer, until they were inches apart. Then Sasuke felt something wet and warm run over his cheek. Naruto had licked it off. Once the blonde pulled away, he was pulled back in, his lips being crushed with Sasuke's. Naruto melted into the kiss faster than the chocolate melted into his hands. The Uchiha ran his tongue along Naruto's lip, tasting the sweetness of the candy he had eaten not five minutes earlier. Then he pulled away.

Needless to say, Sasuke liked chocolate now. It too was one of his favorite things, after Naruto, and Naruto's lips. As long as the kitsune got to taste it first.

_**End.**_

**Eh. I could've done better. My day got worse in Language Arts today. My teacher changed the seating charts. First I was sitting where I wanted, which was next to my other nerd friend. Then the teacher switched me next to possibly the most annoying guy in my life. Seriously. He's worse than my science partner. It'll be a mystery to me, but he only chooses to annoy **_**me. **_**No one else. I bruised his shin the other day. He shut my locker. :) YAY FOR VIOLENCE!!!! **

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it, blah blah blah. Please review. PLEASE!! I'm begging you!!! *gets down on knees***

**Ideas are welcome!! Now back to the wonderful world of Social Studies homework *superhero theme music***

**Until next time,**

**Maddie :P**


	4. Distractions

**Hello my friends! I am back!!**

**Okay, so this fiction is not going as well as I planned, so tell me: Should I keep updating it? I'm not liking it that much.**

**Anyway, I wrote this last night at midnight in my writing notebook. I was at my grandma's house and she was dying to read this story. Of course I wouldn't let her, for safety of her mind. Although my granny is VERY perverted. *shudder***

**Disclaimer: These are very pointless. The website is called FANFICTION. Common sense people.**

_**D- Distractions**_

Everyone makes mistakes. It's a natural thing in this world. Having his luck mislead him, Sasuke Uchiha had just made a big one.

Naruto asked him if he could come and study for the surprise exam Kakashi was giving Team 7 tomorrow. They studied for a whopping ten minutes when Naruto decided to go raid Sasuke's kitchen. Unfortunately the brain-dead Uchiha didn't stop him. That's where he made the mistake. Naruto came back with a popsicle brighter than his jumpsuit. Simple right?

For the normal person maybe. Not for a teenager who is horny for his best friend, trying to study, but cant due to said best friends' distractingly delicious slurps on the envious treat.

Sasuke was trying his best not to stare at Naruto, who was currently licking away on the ice pop.

Needless to say, the monster in his pants was threatening to attack. And that would _not _be pretty.

Sasuke gazed at the blonde, forgetting about the book on the table.

Which would be more exciting? Reading, or watching a sexy blonde lick away on frozen ice **(A/N: Duh.) **on a stick that has a closely related shape to a… something that rhymes with 'stick'.

The latter of course.

Sasuke tried not to groan as the wet muscle from the other boy's mouth grazed around the lucky, inanimate treat.

To Sasuke's misfortune, Naruto stopped licking, and spoke.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying?"

Sasuke reached for a pillow so he could hide his bulging friend.

"I-I already know all this anyway." Sasuke looked away, blushing.

"Of course you do." Then he went back to sucking the popsicle Sasuke suppressed another groan as he tried to speak.

"Your noises are d-distracting me." Naruto stopped and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. It tastes good. Although I'd much rather be sucking on a certain black-haired Shinobi. And I _don't _mean Lee." Naruto had his lips formed into a very suggestive smile, while his eyes were filled with the glaze of intoxication. Being the man Sasuke is, he blushed.

Then he smirked. "Why don't you take up on your offer?"

Naruto got closer, a smirked forming on his lips. He went to Sasuke ear. "Who said I was offering anything?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "B-but-"

He was cut off my Naruto's lips. "Just kidding." Then he crashed their lips together, once again.

**End.**

**Ugh. Crap crap crap!! This sucked major ass. T_T**

**My writing is turning into a bunch of failure! *dramatic pause***

**Whatever. If you liked it, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**If you didn't, please lie to me. I need some motivation.**

**Reviews are always appreciated, but not always given. T_T**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Maddie**


	5. Eyes

**Hey people! I'm back and so happy. Today, my science teacher switched our seats! I don't sit next to the irritating dude anymore!! But he did throw paper at me today…aggravating prick…**

**Anywho, thank you to all those who are still reading this! If it weren't for y'all (yes I'm southern, deal with it!) then this story would long been deleted. This is hard for me, so please give me some slack. Soccer everyday really tires out a girl. **

**I own nothing!!**

_E-Eyes_

Naruto and Sasuke loved each other. Simple as that. No ands, ifs, or buts. They were public with there relationship, not caring what other people thought. They were so different, yet so alike. One particular thing they had in common was that they loved every part of the other, favorite detail being the eyes.

To Sasuke, Naruto's eyes were the most amazing color ever to have been discovered. His eyes were like a telescope, for when looked straight in to, able to notice everything. Specifically his emotional state. If happy, his eyes were bright as day, with an amusing glint shining back at you. When sad, the bright blue was gone. His eyes presented a stormy night, just praying for it to cease. Sasuke tore to pieces when he saw Naruto like that.

If the blonde was angry, his eyes would glisten with rage, wide-eyed and serious, like a predator stalking its unknowing prey. Sasuke found this expression more attractive. Like a magnet, it would always drag Sasuke closer.

Naruto's telescopic eyes worked in reverse too. He was able to tell everything about the Uchiha, simply by making eye contact. Nobody else could tell when he was hurting, or when he was feeling lonely, not even the other members of Team 7. He never knew why, or how Naruto could was capable of doing this. He knew everything before he got a chance to speak. He just knew.

Happiness in the Uchiha was not rare. You just needed Naruto's eyes. The stubborn raven refused to show it anywhere else. You could barely see it but the onyx orbs would sparkle with glee. Whenever Sasuke had a bad day, he'd give one look at Naruto and be engulfed by warmth in the comfort of strong arms. He knew when Sasuke was being serious, and when it was okay to goof around. Sasuke wasn't as uptight as anyone usually suspected. Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes like a timeless mirror, being able to see whatever his dire soul held.

So yes, eyes were the favorite among all else. But for now, they were entirely focused on the lips. And _that _is a whole other story.

**END**

**Ehh. I've seen better. Not my best work but if you like it, I like it. :)**

**I had to stop in the middle of typing this to go to soccer practice. It **_**is **_**my first priority, not including school. I'm a beast on the field. ;)**

**If you flame, me and my friend Elmer the Llama will go burn down your house! Muahahaha.**

**Toodles!**

**Maddie…And Elmer.**


	6. Freak

**Hello my youthful reader(s)! It's great to be back. Y'all should feel special. I'm typin' up this chapter instead of doing Algebra! That mess is hard! I hate being in the AG classes. By the way, that means Academically Gifted, in case you guys don't know. I swear, soccer (and math) is taking over my life! So far, my math average is an 82%! I'm usually smart! Then along came this class. Blehhh. **

**Okay! Enough about school. Time for the good stuff. This chapter only took up one and a half pages of my composition book. It may not be good, simply because I wrote in Social Studies when my teacher was talking about something, probably having to do with Africa. Honestly, I could care less. I pass her class and that's all that matters. I never pay attention. To any class. But I pass! WOOT! Which reminds me; I have a science test tomorrow. Hm. Maybe I should study…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. *sob***

**Onward to the story!**

_**F-Freak**_

Freak. You could say that was Naruto's nickname. Along with 'monster', 'outcast', or anything remotely similar. He thought is was safer to ignore what everyone was saying about him. He didn't care, but it unknowingly killed him inside. The thought of having the whole village to deny your existence and turn against you isn't exactly a delightful feeling. There were only a few people who didn't hate him. Those being the people who actually understood him, or didn't know much about the demon possessing his body. Specifically, the used-to-be Rookie Nine.

Naruto was a 'forgive-and-forget' kind of person…If you were on his good side. If you were his friend, he'd forgive you in an instant. If you were one of those people who called him 'freak', he wouldn't be as kind.

One person he easily forgave was Uchiha Sasuke. Said Uchiha had done everything in his power to hurt Naruto. He called him every name his thoughts told him. Yet he still forgave the blood-thirsty avenger.

The Uchiha had felt the need to seek out revenge of his brother, whom had butchered the whole clan while Sasuke was at the academy. He was under the impression that Konoha was refusing to contribute his progression as a powerful ninja. He was under Orochimaru's grasp, thinking that he'd become stronger, even though Orochimaru just wanted his body.

Despite all else, Naruto still forgave the raven. He had finally gotten Sasuke to return home. They became best friends again, and decided to put the past behind them.

Now, every time Naruto got called a freak, Sasuke was there. The unfortunate victim got to be the head of an Uchiha Glare™, and that was the last time that person ever called Naruto any thing of the sort. Besides, that was Sasuke's job.

End.

**So yes. There we go. It took like…fifteen minutes, so please be easy on me!**

**Hm. I guess I should go study now… If you review, I will love you forever. **

**Time to go read the science book…OF YOUTH!!!**

**Or maybe I'll read Death Note instead.**

**Teehee ^_^**

**Maddie**


	7. Glare

**Hey people!! I know I just updated like an hour ago, but studying is not for me. So I'll do this instead. This was also written in Social Studies, but I like it. So…I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**G-Glare**_

Sasuke Uchiha was known for many things- his great skills as a ninja, his looks and just being an Uchiha in general. Naruto, on the other hand, specifically knows said Uchiha's glare.

It seemed as if the raven had a 'special' glare for the blonde. Some may think a glare is a glare, but they think wrong.

Most people would run off if they got stuck in the death hold of an Uchiha Glare™. Naruto, of course, finds it very humorous… Okay, only occasionally is it funny. At other times, he feels like a maddening beast is going to burst from the Uchiha's eyes, leaving said blonde to run like his life was on the line, which it possibly could have been. But the majority of the time, it's funny.

Usually when Sasuke "gets mad" at Naruto, his glare will most likely have an amused glint shining over the anger. Of course, Naruto knows this. Otherwise, he would probably not find the Uchiha's glare so amusing, only frightening. Sasuke is oblivious to the fact that glaring only turns Naruto on more than most other things.

For example, when Sasuke was at Naruto's tiny apartment, the floor was full of bubbles. **(A/N: Wink wink nudge nudge) **Naruto pulled Sasuke to the ground and did the infamous Glare™. That little change in expression turned into a full-blown make-out session.

It obviously doesn't help when you're a horny blonde, straddling your best-friend-wannabe-lover in a very…graphic manner, while said best friend is giving you The Glare.

The rest is up to your imagination.

**End.**

**Short I know. But all of the chapters have been like this so far, so it shouldn't be new. **

**Thanks for reading. Review! I'm gonna go back to 'study'. TOODLES!**

**Maddie.**


	8. Hair

**OMG I'M BACK!!! I know, it's been forever since I've updated, but now I think I may have more time on my hands to type up my stories. Soccer season's almost over, and I'm finally understanding Algebra! I'm so happy!!**

**For this chapter, I'm making it up as I go along, so I have no idea how it will turn out. My physic abilities say this one won't be very good… **

**Disclaimer: BLUHHHH.**

_**H-Hair**_

Overhead the surface of Konoha, the sun's rays were blazing on the surface. Our two favorite ninjas were resting under a shade tree, having just finished a sparring match, both panting and burning from the heat.

"It's so hot…" Naruto complained as he slammed his tired body on the hard ground. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Stop complaining. It will get you no where." He may have said this, but in all honesty, he was thinking the exact same thing Naruto had said. It was so hot it was unnatural!

"Oh shut up. I know your thinking the same thing," Naruto replied. He knew Sasuke like the back of his hand. Sasuke suppressed a sigh. "Hn."

A silence came between them. Naruto was picking at grass until he looked up at Sasuke, studying the mysterious boy. Minutes pasted and a question was itching at Naruto's brain. He stood up and looked Sasuke in the eye.

"How do you get your hair to stick up? I mean I've felt it and there is no gel in it or anything! It's like it defies gravity. It's crazy." Sasuke also stood up and quirked an eyebrow, thinking something along the lines of "Huh?" He decided to speak his mind.

"Huh?" Naruto put his hand on the other boys head, and poked at the spiky ends in the back. "Your hair! It's like…" Naruto made a motion of something tall over his head. "Pointy!"

Sasuke didn't have any idea on how to answer that question. "How do you get yours to stick up like it does?" Naruto shrugged.

"My hair is messy, and I don't brush it. But yours, it's-it's like all neat and shiny, unlike mine. But how the hell does it stick up in the back without the use of hair gel?" Sasuke was getting aggravated.

"I don't know!" Naruto smirked. He was going to get Sasuke's hair to lie down no matter what. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Naruto crashed his lips to Sasuke's. The Uchiha's eyes widened, and he gasped. Naruto used this to his advantage. He slid his tongue along Sasuke's bottom lip, and put his hands in his still-intact black hair, combing through it with his fingers. Careful not to break the kiss, Naruto pushed Sasuke back against the tree with a light _thud_. The blonde could taste Sasuke's musky flavor, along with the salty taste of sweat from the other boy's brow. Sasuke moaned and Naruto broke the kiss, both boys sweaty, panting, and red in the face. _'Didn't expect that.'_ He glanced at Sasuke and groaned. "AWW MAN!"

Sasuke looked confused. "What now?"

Naruto pouted. "Your hair! It's _still _stickin' up!"

**End.**

**So yeah. There you go. I didn't really intend it to be very long, and it wasn't! A very original idea, I know. Please leave your thoughts with me!**

**REVIEW!**

**Maddie (I misspelled my name twice T_T)**


	9. Icing

**FINALLY!! I'm updating this! While I'm writing, I'm listening to Animals by Nickelback. Heehee. Fits the theme, I guess. I dunno. Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING!!! *hyperventilates***

_I-Icing_

So there he was, Sasuke Uchiha, in the midst of Naruto Uzumaki…baking a cake. The normal person would be all, "Ah, it's no big deal." But if you knew Naruto as well as Sasuke did... let's just say knowing would be a _lot _better.

Now Sasuke, being the "genius" he was, agreed with helping Naruto bake a cake, for what ever reason. Usually, if Sasuke was assisting Naruto, or even within spitting distance of the hyperactive blonde, something bad usually happened. This time was no different.

SO yes, Sasuke Uchiha, the number one cake assistant in Konoha, was currently standing at the door, eyes wide and jaw on the floor…

Why, you ask?

The reason for the raven's discomposure was simply because of the catastrophe that was Naruto's kitchen. Flour was everywhere, eggs were on the ceiling and pots and pans were scattered about the room. How everything got the way it was will remain a mystery to mankind.

"So…you needed help?" Sasuke asked dumbly. Naruto saw the Uchiha and his grin got wider. "SASUKE! No I really don't need help. I just wanted to see you! But since you're here, you can help!"

Sasuke just couldn't refuse.

Somewhere, some time during the making process of the cake, the simple-ness of baking a cake turned into a full-blown battle, starting when Naruto blew a handful of white flour into Sasuke's hair…Sasuke's _black_ hair. To Naruto, his hair resembled a black duck with white specks everywhere. Naruto laughed. Sasuke glared. The blonde took off, running around his not-so-big apartment. Needless to say, Sasuke chased him…with an egg in each hand, and surprisingly a smile on his face. Naruto turned around, saw the smile, and being the grace he is, tripped and fell.

This gave Sasuke and advantage. Once Naruto hit the floor, (rather hard) Sasuke took the chance to be panther-like and pounce on him as if he were prey, dropping the forgotten eggs.

So there they were, Sasuke straddling Naruto in a very suggestive manner, with the blonde grinning like an idiot. _I wonder if I can make him blush…That'd be a sight! _Naruto smirked. "You know…You should smile more often. You have a really pretty smile." Naruto's wish was granted. The ever-stoic Uchiha, did in fact, blush. What a sight!

While Sasuke wasn't paying attention, Naruto spotted a tub of white icing. **(I'm sure you know where this is going)** Nonchalantly, he stuck his index finger in the creamy substance **(A/N: *perverted giggle*)**, and wiped it on Sasuke's cheek. The cute blush changed into a frightening glare. "Off. NOW!" Naruto smirked…again. He leaned up, gladly obliging and proceeded to _lick _the icing off of Sasuke's cheek. Naruto leaned in and whispered-

"I'll lick your icing _any day_."

…

They were very busy that night…

**END.**

**That was 'I'. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review.**

**Maddie**


	10. Junk

**GAH!!! STUPID FF!! If any of you read the chapter already, you may have read the previous chapter, 'Icing' instead of this one. My stupid computer either put the wrong document in, or FF was turning against me T_T *sigh* Nothing is right anymore…**

**By the way, I changed my name from Gaara'sCookiezz to TobiGoesBOOM.**

**  
I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**Enough of my unimportant babbling. On to the chapter! Which I honestly have no idea how it may turn out…**

_J-Junk_

Some things should never be put together; for instance, vampires and sparkles. They're not compatible, right? Another thing would be Uzumaki Naruto, and cleaning. Absolutely nothing would get accomplished.

In this case, Naruto decided to clean out his closet. He wanted to get rid of the stuff he never used, and restock on 'stuff.' Today was a bad day to visit the blonde.

But hey, how was Sasuke supposed to know that?

Anyway, Sasuke was bored one afternoon in April, and decided to visit the blonde. Simple, right?

Eheh, no. Wrong, incorrect, error, mistake, etcetera, etcetera.

When Sasuke walked through Naruto's door, nobody was in sight. "NARUTO!?" Sasuke called for the blonde. In response, he got a "RAGH!" and many mumbles of the term "Ow." Sasuke raised a brow.

"…Hello?" Naruto came to greet the raven, whilst mumbling some very… Advanced vocabulary words. "What do you want!? I was cleaning!" Sasuke almost doubled over in laughter.

Almost.

"You? Cleaning? On what planet? Surely it's not this one." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Haha. Very funny Mr. Smartass. Now that you're here, you can help!" With that, the hyperactive blonde pulled Sasuke into his room and brought him to the closet. Unfortunately, Sasuke had never actually been _in_ Naruto's closet. If you knew Naruto, anyone would agree that actually stepping foot inside of the disaster area would be highly dangerous and risky. Poor, pitiful Sasuke, whose eyes were expanded and whose jaw was on the floor. And the floor would not be the best place for any particular object to be…Not to mention a mouth. Ew.

In the closet was clothes, obviously too small, some toys from when the boy was younger (which consisted of a paddleball thing, some darts, board games, broken crayons, and a…book about the dangers of forks and how they could be weapons. Hm. Interesting.), old costumes, most likely from Halloween, a few rolls of duct tape and some unidentifiable gobs of…something. This should be fun to clean.

Being the ADD hyperactive fool he was, while Sasuke was admiring the calamity, Naruto was in the bathroom…filling up water guns. When Sasuke noticed this, only two words ran through his mind. _Oh. Crap._

Then he was pelted with a violent stream of water, soaking his back through his t-shirt. He heard Naruto giggle and literally heard the wind coming off the boy as he took off running. This, was war.

Grabbing the other gun, Sasuke shot after Naruto faster than you could say . Okay so maybe it wouldn't that fast…

Anyway, Sasuke shot after Naruto with speed Chuck Norris would be jealous of **(A/N: GASPETH!)**. Finally finding the idiotic blonde, who was using the couch as a fort, he squirted him with all his might. Or at least what he was able to, due to limited water source. Naruto squirted back, simply because Sasuke was directly in front of him.

Then they ran out of water, proceeding a wrestling match, minus the water guns.

Take a moment to picture this. Two water-logged boys (you know, hair stuck to the face, clothes soaked), on top of each other, and who had just found out the meaning of 'love.' Not this minute, but afraid to admit it to one another. All that adds up to a night of…arguing…

YOU PERVERTS!!

Back to the boys. There they were, Naruto straddling Sasuke in a very…ahem…suggestive manner, while the boy under him was flushed with a color not even to have been invented yet.

Cerulean mixed with onyx and both were lost. Naruto slowly placed his lips upon Sasuke's. The small kiss quickly heated, as if it were put into a supersonic microwave that had just exploded. When they parted Sasuke smirked.

"You know, we still have yet to clean."

**End.**

**So yes. There it was. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please bear with me. And another thing. I'm so terribly sorry my chapters have been so short. It's really hard to stretch out these ideas.**

**And do I have any readers that are also poets? I have just started writing poetry, and I guess I need someone to…eh..rate it, I guess. My Language Arts teacher says they're really good, but I think she just doesn't want me feeling bad… Any help?**

**Thanks for reading! I love you all. Ideas would be great!!**

**Maddie **


	11. Kiss

**Hey people! I really don't feel like writing an authors note, so I'm just gonna cut it short. This idea…well it wasn't hard to come up with. If only I was a little bit more creative…**

**Disclaimer: I keep wishing upon that star, but unfortunately, Naruto isn't mine. DISNEY LIED TO ME!! T_T**

**ONWARD TO LE STORY!!**

_K-Kiss_

Days were simple in Konoha. Itachi was killed and Sasuke was back **(A/N: YAY!)**. Yes, things were great.

.......

Well, for the most part. Sasuke now had to deal with his _favorite_ hyperactive blonde…again….just like he had to do three. Effing. Years ago. Boy how time flies. At the current moment, they were laying on the lush grass under a tree where they always used to train together. They weren't training, but just relaxing. Naruto no longer felt the need to prove himself anymore. He was finally respected has a brilliant Leaf Shinobi. Yes. Things were great.

"Sasuuukeeee. I'm bored!"

Well…Sort of.

"Hn. Dobe. What do you want me to do?" **(A/N: I could think of a few things…AHEM!)**

"I dunno. Let's talk about something." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Like what? We've pretty much covered what happened since I left. Gaara died then came back, Sakura's strength in not human, and you're still as annoying as ever. What else is there?" Naruto pouted, which Sasuke found insanely irresistible.

"Well since you seem to know everything, as always, let's reminisce. You don't still hate me do you? Like you used to three years ago?" Naruto was getting nervous. Sasuke had never said that he still hated or…forgiven Naruto, for lack of better words.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "I've never hated you, per se. I was jealous." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Why would you be jealous of me? You were liked by everyone. You're an 'Uchiha'. Popularity practically runs through your veins. You're really strong and powerful, and you're a great Shinobi. Why would you be jealous?"

Sasuke looked into Naruto's great blue eyes. "All those people liked me because of that reason only. Because I am an Uchiha. They always crowded me, but none of them even tried to get to know me. But you…You always had someone. It may have only been a few but you still always had someone. People only liked me because of my name and looks. They couldn't…They _refused_ to look past that." Naruto was…shell-shocked. He found his voice and started to speak.

"Sasuke…That's beyond insane. I've always been hated and shunned. All because of the stupid Kyuubi. Iruka was the only one who _really_ accepted me… Well him and the Old Man from Ichiraku, but I don't think you would count him…But anyway, that is the past. Let's not drown in it. Anything else to talk about?" Naruto got a thoughtful look on his face. Sasuke was the one to break the silence.

"Yeah…You stealing my first kiss!" Sasuke mock-glared at Naruto. He obviously wasn't mad….Hopefully. The blonde, naturally, made a joke about it.

"Oh you know you liked it. I know you can't resist this bad-ass sexy body." Smirking, he came on to Sasuke. Not literally, like climbing on top of him, but verbally…if that makes any bit of sense.

Anyway, when Sasuke heard that he started blushing a dangerous color red. Naruto was really considering taking him to Grandma Tsunade. It seemed highly unhealthy.

"Y-yeah but w-why'd you do i-it?" Aww. Sasuke was stuttering. And blushing at the same time! How cute!

"It wasn't my fault. I was glaring at you and then some guy knocked me in the back. Gravity being as it is, I fell forward." Sasuke looked away from the blonde, who was slowly moving closer. The he plopped back down on the ground. "But really…I didn't mind it." Sasuke looked over at the blonde, wide eyed. Then he stood up and backed away about an inch or two. Said blonde then stood up and got closer to the blushing raven, backing him up against a tree and pressing their bodies together. Naruto leaned in and whispered in his ear, giving Sasuke chills.

"Actually…I think we can do better."

**End.**

'**Nuff said.**

**Review!**

**Maddie :)**


	12. Luck

**I have one thing to say: THANK GOD FOR THANKSGIVING BREAK! I have had so much time to update. You guys should feel lucky. I'm updating this instead of playing Zelda, which might I add is the greatest game of all time. OoT PWNZ! **

**Disclaimer: Eh.**

**ONWARD!**

_L-Luck_

Naruto was the epitome of lucky. He had everything he could ask for; great friends, awesome skills as a Shinobi, and a high possibility of eventually becoming Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. He even had his best friend (and secret love) back from Orochimaru.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto did all he could to get him back. They shared a bond that could not be matched, or broken. Ever since that accidental kiss, said blonde's eyes have been on that Uchiha for years.

Remind him to thank whoever it was behind him.

Their rivalry was one sought from friendship and jealousy. Once the bond was made, it could not be ignored. Reason one of why Sasuke couldn't kill Naruto at the Valley of the End. Reason two…Well you just _can't _ignore true love. It's destiny! Ask Neji. He could tell you.

One unfortunate part of Sasuke leaving…well…Poor Naru-chan had to deal with Sai. Oh the torture. Thank God his duck-butt haired friend was back!

It was luck that brought the first kiss.

It was luck (and jealousy) that made Naruto stronger.

It was luck that brought Sasuke back.

It was NOT luck that brought Sai to them.

Luck has certainly made its toll on the fortunate kitsune.

His favorite part about his luck…is when night falls and Sasuke is over.

**End.**

**HOLY EFFING TATER TOTS THAT SUCKED!!!! I WANT TO CRAWL UNDER A ROCK AND DIE!!!!! GAH!**

**That was a hard letter to write, and please do not flame me because of the crappyness that was L. (I mean letter, not the awesome dude from Death Note) I'm sorry if this chapter made absolutely no sense whatso-freaking-ever. I'm a little confused myself. It certainly was NOT luck that made Naruto stronger. Gawsh. STUPID LETTER!!!**

**FORGIVE ME! I'll make it up the next letter…maybe. Come on people I need some ideas here!! **

**THE MAJOR EPIC FAILURE,**

**Maddie**


	13. Mad

**Hey guys! Or girls, whichever. I say guys…blah. **

**Uh…Merry Christmas? Sorry for not updating in a while. FORGIVE ME!!! I've been so effing busy it's not even funny.** **I know this one will be short, but deal with it. I'll try updating more than once a frikkin' month. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: DISNEY LIED TO ME!! I wished upon that star, and yet I still don't have it.**

**Enjoy (or at least try to)**

_M-Mad_

"Sasuke! Don't be mad! I'm sorry!" Naruto was chasing his 'lover' around the room, trying to make his get as reasonable as possible.

"Why shouldn't I be mad?!" Sasuke was beyond pissed off. And no one would ever guess why.

Naruto forgot their anniversary** (A/N: corny much?)**. Yes dear children, Naruto and Sasuke have been dating for a year now. They didn't do presents but the least he could've said was "Happy Anniversary." Hn. Ungrateful dobe.

Naruto was seriously considering dropping to his knees and begging for forgiveness. But pleading for mercy wouldn't get him anywhere.

Unfortunately.

Because Sasuke was pacing around the room, hoping to get away from the blonde, Naruto had left only one option to stop him. He got right up behind his raven, and pounced.

Now Sasuke was looking the other way. He had no idea what was happening at the moment, so needless to say he was surprised. So now Naruto was left straddling Sasuke in a very…'victorious' manner, whilst the man under him was blushing. Yes. _Blushing._

"Dobe. Get o-off of me." Naruto smirked and leaned in a millimeter closer, smiling. "Not until you forgive me."

"Why should I? You forgot so I must not be of any importance to you." Naruto's eyes widened.

"You're joking right? Sasuke you're my everything. I shouldn't have to say "I love you". You should know that I love you with all my heart. Nothing will ever change that. You are my life now." Sasuke looked away.

"It's just nice to hear it sometimes…Like I'm actually wanted." Naruto placed his hand under the smaller boy's chin and turned his head so he was looking straight at Naruto's blue eyes.

"I brought you back didn't I? I wouldn't have gone through hell and back if I didn't want you. When you left my whole world fell apart. I pretended I was okay but I wasn't. I was dead inside. It didn't help that everything reminded me of you." Sasuke tried to speak but Naruto stopped him. He wasn't done.

"When you finally came back with me my world of darkness turned to light. It was like a candle was lit in my heart and made it light up. I had finally succeeded in what I had been trying to do for three years. I couldn't have been happier. Or so I thought." Sasuke gave him a questioning look, but Naruto shook his head, signaling that he had more.

"Then, after a few weeks of re-bonding, I asked you to be my boyfriend. When you said yes, that candle turned into a full fledged fire. My body filled with warmth and made me fill more alive than I had ever been in my life. Sure, I feared rejection, nut I did it anyway. Am I glad I did, too. People really don't know what they're missing out on." Sasuke was speechless.

"So as I said before, you are my everything. I love you with all my being. You hold my heart in your hands. You control it. You can break it, tear it, or put it together. You are what keeps me from falling apart."

Sasuke couldn't speak. A single tear rolled from the corner of his dark onyx eyes. He really wasn't expecting that. Naruto bent down and kissed away the tear, tasting the salty moisture on his lips.

He sat up and got off Sasuke, pulling him into his arms in the process. The raven happily obliged, nuzzling Naruto's neck and kissing it softly. They fit together. They were a two-pieced puzzle.

"Hey Sasuke?" The dark haired boy stopped to look into his lover's eyes once again.

"Happy anniversary."

**xXx**

**I am actually proud of myself for this one. I'm glad I finally got to update this thing too. **

**Review! Merry CHRISTmas everyone! **

**Maddie(:**


	14. Nap

**I know what you're thinkin'. Two updates in three days? Yes, my people. I'm on a role! And I get all next week to write! YAY! Oh and start my science project…darn. Stupid teacher. And it's due the third of January. My birthday is the twelfth of January. I'll be thirteen! *party* Yes. I am a young writer. A very crappy one at that.**

**And I just babbled up there so you read it for nothin'. SUCKER!!**

**Disclaimer: Neh.**

**ONWARD!**

_N-Nap_

Naruto was ecstatic. He had finally accomplished his life-long dream- beating Sasuke in a sparring match.

Okay so maybe the "life-long dream" thing was a bit of an exaggeration but still. He was happy.

…

Sasuke, on the other hand, was not.

Not one bit.

He couldn't believe the dobe had finally beaten him. Sure it had taken four years but hey, who's counting right?

Well….Sasuke is. And just then, all he wanted to do was take a nap and wash away his agony from losing.

Uchiha's don't lose. Ever.

So at the moment he was sleeping on Naruto's couch, all because he was too lazy to go to his own house.

Or maybe he could've wanted the blonde to molest him in his sleep. Either way would've been okay for him.

Anyway Naruto was bored. With Sasuke asleep, there was absolutely nothing to do.

Except of course, observe a certain sleeping, black-hair boy lying on his couch.

So that his precisely what he did.

He started with the raven's currently closed eyes, which he knew when were open shined like onyx gems that made the nighttime sky jealous from their immaculate beauty. Naruto could always tell when Sasuke was happy. If he was, they shined even if he didn't show the happiness anywhere else. If not, they were dull, like a cloudy day. Sasuke's eyes were one of the best parts about him.

"I wish your eyes were open right now Sasuke." He said this with such and admiring voice.

Next he went to the boy's spiky duck-butt hair. From anyone's simple observation they would be surprised to find that the black forest of hair upon the boy's head was shockingly soft. Naruto knew this from countless spars and wrestling matches (which Sasuke had always won).

"Your hair is really soft. Even when you're all sweaty. How?" Naruto mused silently.

He moved on to the boy's lips. They were pink and inviting, and Naruto was sure they were soft. They matched his somewhat feminine features perfectly. There was nothing about Sasuke Naruto did not love.

"I want to feel your lips on mine Sasuke." Naruto was fully unaware of what he had just said.

He moved on to something you could not see from simply looking at the boy. Sasuke's personality. Another thing Naruto loved the most about the boy. To most people he seemed cold and uncaring. They respected him because of the Uchiha blood running through his veins. Girl's only respected him because of his looks. They never saw the strength he had as a real ninja.

The best about the now sleeping boy was that he never let anything get in his way. He fought for what he wanted and did anything to succeed. He wasn't as cruel as everyone had thought either. Naruto found out recently that Sasuke had a soft spot for animals, after he had spotted Sasuke save a kitten from the rapid river. And in forty degree weather too! Of course he got a cold afterward but at least the creature was safe.

He also made Naruto promise he wouldn't tell anyone. Or more specifically, _threaten_ Naruto if he _did_ tell someone.

Sure he and Sasuke had their arguments but their bond is tighter than ever.

"I wish people could see that you're not the cruel, icy bastard they see you as."

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized something.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too dobe." Well that certainly was not what he expected.

"Uh… How much did you hear?"

"All of it," Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto grinned and climbed on top of the once sleeping Uchiha on the couch.

"Remember the part about the lips?" Sasuke smiled.

"Hmm…Maybe you could refresh my memory."

**End.**

**Well I hope everyone had a great Christmas! I got four Naruto games, a Naruto shirt and a laptop. And a bunch more but I don't wanna name it. It's little stuff anyway. Does anyone out there play Call of Duty? I have just recently gotten addicted to that game. It's fun!**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas!! **

**Review!**

**Maddie**


	15. One

**Hello dearest friends/enemies! I cannot wait until I finish this story! I already have an idea for the next one, and of course, it's going to be NaruSasu (Naruto seme, SORRY!). It's called "Just Another High School Story" so watch out for it when this is over! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I wouldn't even know of this website.**

**Enjoy. Or try to. I don't like this one.**

_O-One_

Sasuke was not very diverse for his liking of lovers. Specifically, they had to be blonde, with blue eyes, with the ability to make any event amusing.

One particular male soon caught Sasuke's eyes. He had a mane of wild golden blonde hair and eyes as bright as the sky. Sasuke found it easy to lose himself in them, but he wasn't going to argue. Quite frankly, he didn't want to.

Another thing about this boy was his normal happy-go-lucky personality. He was able to make anyone smile, even if it was unintentional. His laugh even loosened the tension in a room, no matter what the stakes or consequence. It was music to Sasuke's ears. Better than he had ever heard before.

The boy even took up three years of hard training with a master Sannin just to bring the raven haired avenger back to Konoha. Back to his original lifestyle. He was surprised at how much the boy had grown, not only physically, but mentally as well. He had matured greatly over the years he was gone, and had become stronger. Much stronger. It was now considered a challenge to spar the boy, whereas it used to be a simple task. Things have taken a great change in the boy's life, he noticed.

The most shocking thing about all of this is that Sasuke found himself actually admitting to it. He wasn't so fully drowned in his pride that he refused to accept this. He knew he loved the boy. He was not afraid to admit that. He didn't say anything publicly but if someone asked him if he loved anyone he also wouldn't think twice about telling them. Sure he was a secretive person but it didn't make the difference if someone knew or didn't know. He could care less what people thought about them. And he was almost positive the other boy thought the same thing as well.

The best thing about this boy that Sasuke loved so much, was the fact that the boy was also head over heels in love with Sasuke.

**End.**

**I'm so sorry that sucked. Please forgive. I'll try to make it up to you guys. Just stick with me. I swear video games are frying my brain. I'm so losing my touch for writing. Maybe I should just give up. T_T**

**Please review if you liked it! Happy New Year!**

**Maddie D:**


	16. Pointing

**Hello. So...I'm bored and I can't find anything to do. So I'm just going to start this chapter, and see how it turns out. Many thanks to Ivylicious for the idea! Well...For like..four lines of it! I love ya girl! (: She doesn't know the ending yet...teehee.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy…?**

_P-Pointing_

"Dobe. Stop pointing. It isn't polite!" It was about midday and Naruto and Sasuke were out at town, just hanging out and walking around. Naruto, not knowing anything about proper manners, was pointing at anything that caught even his slightest interest.

"But why? How is it not polite? Ooh teme! Look at that!" He was pointing at a giant cup of ramen, of which was bigger than his head. And that was pretty dang big. Sasuke sighed.

"Did you not hear me? Stop with the pointing. It's getting on my nerves. And do you not see the people glaring at you?" Now that Sasuke had mentioned it, the shopkeepers were in fact glaring at the blonde. Stupid, inconsiderate low-life bastards. Naruto huffed.

"Why is it improper?" Sasuke paused. Hm.

"I'm not exactly sure…I just know it isn't." Naruto frowned.

"Fine. If you're just gonna have a hissy about it, I won't point anymore." Naruto smiled and put his arm around Sasuke (in a brotherly manner of course). Sasuke's cheeks flushed at the close proximity as he glared at Naruto.

"I do_ not _have 'hissies'. And get your arm off of me."

Naruto turned to Sasuke and pouted. Even though Naruto was used to it, it was still fun to mess with the raven. He suddenly smiled.

"Oh em gee! Sasuke is blushing!!" Naruto poked Sasuke's now warm-ish cheek as Sasuke's blush and glare both grew. Curse this stupid blonde!

"Dobe. Stop poking me." Sasuke tried to turn his head so Naruto couldn't see him, but Naruto grabbed his chin and turned him back.

"Why _are_ you blushing Sasuke?" Naruto smirked.

"N-no reason." Sasuke turned away. Naruto walked around them so he was in line with Sasuke's face.

"Are you sure teme? One doesn't just blush for no reason." It took Sasuke about two seconds to realize that Naruto had whispered this in his ear, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. Because of Sasuke's lack of observation, he also noticed Naruto had led them into an alley. Stupid dobe.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto hadn't done anything for a few seconds, and figured he was finished do whatever it was that he was doing. He figured out that he was wrong when he felt strong arms wrap around his slender waist and hot breathing on his neck. Chills ran through his body as a pair of lips kissed his neck. He almost fainted (yes, fainted) when those lips started sucking on the sensitive skin of his curse mark. He gasped, and couldn't help the moan that had escaped after. Naruto led little butterfly kisses up and down the shorter boy's neck and collarbone, leaving Sasuke to sigh in pleasure. Then he stopped, much to Sasuke's displeasure. He went up and whispered in the raven's ear.

"I love you, Sasuke. More than you could ever know." This just made Sasuke blush harder.

"I-I love you too, dobe."

Naruto looked down, smirked then whispered:

"It's not polite to point, Sasuke."

**End.**

**Yup. I hope y'all understand the last line. If you don't…Well…That's kind of bad. Or maybe I'm too much of a pervert. Either would be true. ^^"**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D**

**Maddie, the pervert.**


	17. Queso

**Alrighty people. If y'all could read my mind, you'd be hearing "How the hell am I going to fit NaruSasu into this?" Well…I'm not sure. So I'm just going to have to wing it. Heh. This will end in disaster…Thanks again to catypie ^_^ Please check out her stories. They are amazing. She's a great write ^-^**

**Disclaimer: . . . . . .**

**Uh…**

_Q-Queso_

"Uh…Naruto? What exactly is this?" Sasuke Uchiha asked as he poked the orange-ish blob on his plate. Sasuke took caution before eating it, not actually knowing if it was edible or not. It certainly didn't look it.

"You mean you don't know what it is?" Naruto looked disbelieving.

"Dobe, if I didn't know, I wouldn't have asked. Now what the hell is this?" Naruto sighed, the smiled.

"It queso!"

"What-so?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. Naruto chuckled.

"No. Que-so. Spanish cheese." Naruto grinned broadly. Sasuke groaned.

"Is there any particular reason as to why it is in front of me?"

"Well I'm not sure what you do with Spanish cheese, but most people eat it. You always have been somewhat strange though…" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dobe. I don't eat things that might eat me first. And this is clearly one of those things." The blonde just laughed.

"Trust me. It's safe," He said, as he took a bite. Sasuke just looked at the concoction with fear.

"Um…I'm not all that hungry…" Sasuke looked sickened.

"Come one Sasuke. Please just try it. One bite isn't gonna hurt you. If it does, I'll take care of you." The blonde smiled at the Uchiha's blush, and at his disgusted face.

"No. I'm good." Naruto frowned.

"Please Sasuke-teme?" Naruto pouted.

It still didn't work. The blonde got closer.

"Please?" Sasuke didn't budge. Naruto was getting very agitated. He thought of a way that would get Sasuke to taste it.

But he couldn't come up with anything. He decided to go to 'Plan B', which was really 'Plan A', considering the fact that there was no real 'Plan A' in the first place, thus making 'Plan B', 'Plan A'.

"Please?" He got closer.

"No."

"Please?" Closer.

"N-no."

"Please….Sasuke-teme." Their lips were almost touching.

"…"

Their lips touched for the briefest of seconds.

"Please," whispered Naruto.

"…Fine. But if I die, I'll have Kakashi sue."

"Fair enough. Just eat it."

Very slowly, Sasuke picked up his fork and cut a little piece off. Cautiously, he brought it up to his mouth and placed it in. He chewed.

"Well?"

"…"

Spanish cheese. You gotta love it.

**End.**

**How I managed that, I do not know.**

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**Maddie**


	18. Rain

**...I really have nothing to say...EXCEPT THANK YOU TO YOU-KNOW-WHO! And I don't mean Voldemort. My Microsoft has been acting up so...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Eh.**

_R-Rain_

"Sasuke! Sasuke, where are you?" Naruto called desperately, but he received no answer. Sasuke had left. Naruto had just recently brought Sasuke back, and they had been living with each other ever since. But now he was gone.

"Sasuke! Please!" He was running around Konoha, trying to find his best friend. The person who he despised, the person he wanted to be stronger than, and who he had brought back. The person who stole his heart and had not even realized it.

It was late at night. Just as Naruto was going to sleep he heard the front door close. He discovered Sasuke not in his bed. And just like before, Naruto chased after him.

The rain beat down on Konoha as Naruto searched for his raven. His blonde hair matted to his face, and his clothes were soaked. He slowed down as he saw a figure at the entrance gate of Konoha.

"...Sasuke..." The figure turned around. His black hair stuck to his angelic features, and from the looks of his eyes, you could tell that he had been crying.

"Let me go, Naruto." His voice was shaky.

"No. I'm not. Why Sasuke? Why do you want to leave again?" Naruto moved closer.

"Staying here now is worse than not being here at all. Everyone hates me because of what happened. I get shunned every time I go out in public." Sasuke looked down at the rain hitting the concrete. "What's the point of staying if everyone wants me dead, like the rest of the damn Uchihas? They would all be better off without me, with the last Uchiha dead. Nobody would miss me." The rain mixed with tears on his face.

"I would." Sasuke looked up at the blonde as he continued to speak.

"Sasuke...To put it simple, and a bit corny really, you are my everything. I would do anything for you. I didn't go through hell and back for nothing, trying to get you to come home. And now you just want to leave me? Those people can get used to you being here, and if they so much as to lay a finger on you, or threaten to harm you in any way, they'll have to face me. I won't hesitate to teach them a thing or two. You don't have to run anymore, Sasuke. You're more important to me than my own life. I am nothing without you. Those people are nothing. You have me, and I won't let anything happen to you." Naruto was just mere inches away from Sasuke's face. He moved a part of Sasuke's wet hair away from his onyx eyes. Very lightly, he kissed the raven's lips, proving his love to the other boy.

"Please Sasuke. Stay with me." His voice was a quiet whisper, barely being able to be heard over the pouring sky. And even in the rain his breath was hot against Sasuke's face. All Sasuke could do was nod, having been rendered speechless.

Once again, Naruto pressed their lips together, but this time more passionate than before. When they pulled apart, Naruto spoke, smiling at the blush on the Uchiha's face.

"I love you, Uchiha Sasuke. All of you. And that will never change." Sasuke smiled, finally finding his voice.

"I love you too, Naruto." Both boys smiled, feeling the rain on their bodies, and gazing into each other's eyes. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Naruto spoke up.

"You know, we are going to be very sick tomorrow."

**xXx**

**...**

**Maddie**


	19. Shirt

**Well this was fun to write. **

**This is the result of listening to the song Lollipop Luxary by Jeffree Star, more than I should. It's a great song, but it's been stuck in my head for two days... See I had originally written up to the "Let's just spar" part then stopped. That was two days before I heard the song...So..yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

_S-Shirt_

"Dobe. Please put on a shirt." Sasuke had a hard time looking away at the blonde in front of him. He and Naruto were supposed to be training, which was kind of hard to do when there was a pleasant distraction in front of him.

"But why teme? It's so freaking hot out here! I'm gonna die!" He always was the dramatic type. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Dobe. I'm serious. Put on a shirt." Naruto smiled.

"Am I...Distracting you?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Sasuke blushed and turned his head to the side.

"N-No. It's just...not safe...?" Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's embarrassed state.

"Not safe? I've been through so much shit you would not believe! Training isn't gonna hurt me. and even if it does, I heal quickly remember?" Sasuke couldn't think of a reply. Partly because of the blond's very toned chest, and partly because he just didn't have anything to say.

"F-Fine. Whatever. Let's just spar." Naruto nodded and put himself in a ready position. Sasuke did the same, but he seemed more unstable than the blond in front of him. Sasuke gave him a sign that he could start the sparring match, and Naruto ran forward. Sasuke got distracted, thus leaving an opening for Naruto to kick him in the face.

"Sasuke! You let your guard down!" KICK. Sasuke put his hand over his mouth, falling backwards, licking his lips and tasting blood. Naruto walked over to him.

"Sasuke. I think you're distracted." Sasuke looked away.

"Psh. No..." His eyes got shifty. Naruto just chuckled and dropped to his knees.

"I think you are. Oh and Sasuke?" Sasuke "hmm"-ed in response.

"You have some blood, right..." Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip, "...here." Sasuke's eyes got wide, as Naruto pulled back. The raven was sure Naruto could hear his heart beating. Naruto leaned in closer, his hot breath on Sasuke's face.

"Still distracted?" He whispered. Sasuke just nodded, his eyes slowly closing. After .5 seconds of complete impatience, their lips finally touched.

You see, Naruto was never one to really "take things slow," so it shouldn't have been surprising when he shoved his tongue down Sasuke's throat. Okay..maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration.

...Okay...Maybe not.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt the wet muscle slide against his own. He moaned in pleasure at the...er...pleasurable feeling. Sasuke tangled his hands in Naruto's hair, while Naruto wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist. Naruto slowly climbed on top of Sasuke (who was currently on his back on the ground), one leg on either side, straddling him. When air became an issue, Naruto moved on to Sasuke's neck, somehow removing the Uchiha's shirt in the process. He ran his tongue down the raven's neck and collar bone. He stopped at the side of Sasuke's neck, sucking on the sensitive skin of the curse mark. Sasuke's small gasps turned into loud moans. His ran his fingers across Naruto's tanned back, digging his fingers into the skin of Naruto's back, leaving small traces of Sasuke-nail-prints. He arched his back so Naruto could get a better positioning of Sasuke's neck. The moaning from the boy under him made Naruto even more horny than before. He ground his hips with Sasuke's, causing them both to cry out in pleasure. Sasuke's heavy breathing and moaning was enough for anyone to go on a sex frenzy. Sasuke lost all strength from his arms and smacked them beside him, latching onto the grass, gasping from the event taking place. Who knew getting molested by Naruto would feel so good? Sasuke didn't have time to think as the said blonde reattached himself onto Sasuke's lips, sucking on his bottom lip. Guess what? Sasuke's moaning made Naruto...uh...get "happier," which made Sasuke "happy" from Naruto's "happiness."

...Aww fuck it. Naruto rubbed both of their erections together, once again, making them both gasp at the new sensation. Then, Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

(Some hours later)

Naruto and Sasuke were finished..."training," with their hair all fuzzed up and lips swollen. They came near Sakura and Ino, waving hello, and continuing to walk. Sakura turned to Ino, with a look up suspicion.

"Why was Sasuke limping?"

**xXx**

**...'Nuff said.**


	20. Thud

**Yeah so..this one took me about twenty minutes to write. I was bored at my grandma's house so I decided to write this. Yes. I know it's short. Deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother with these?**

_T-Thud_

THUD! Bang!! Heavy breathing.

All eyes turned to the bedroom door. At the moment, all of our favorite ninjas (except for Sakura, because no one likes her) were wide-eyed, staring at the door to the bedroom.

Well...Excluding Naruto and Sasuke. They were the ones in the room that no one dared go into.

"N-Naruto...! It...It hurts! Get it out!" Thud.

"I'm trying! It's stuck!" Bang.

No no dear children. That bang was Hinata's head making very hard contact with the floor.

"What...What are they doing? Sakura looked ready to pass out.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it sounds troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later…

And he would have preferred later. Or at least when he wasn't in the room. Damn teenage hormones.

"Na...Naru...try harder...uhnnnnn!"

Ah. Moaning. Wonderful.

"I'm out." Kiba has left the building!

"Quit pushing so hard dobe!"

"S-sorry."

More moaing was heard from the room. Along with the squeakiness of the bed. Damn those squeaky beds! Forget the squeaking. Listen to the moaning!

Ohh shit there goes Sakura. Wait...That's a good thing! YAY!

Okay back to the plot.

So far, Sakura was in a coma on the table, Kiba was somewhere else, Hinata was passed out face first on the floor, Shikamaru was complaining, Ino was listening intently to Naruto and Sasuke, who were doing God knows what in the closet.

Bedroom plus moaning plus squeaky bed equals a very likely oucome.

All the fangirls in the house SCREAM!!!!!

"Ino if you lose anymore blood, you're gonna die." Before she could speak, she was interrupted by Sasuke.

"N-Naruto! Dammit...be gentle! Th-this has never happened to me before!"

"Then aren't you glad it's being done to you by your best friend?"

"I...I gue-uhnnnn..."

Shikamaru was getting tired of this.

"I'm leaving." And...he's gone.

"Ouch! Naruto you're too hard!" A loud gasp was heard, courtesy of the usually stoic Uchiha.

And there goes Ino, passed out on the floor.

"Well sorry for being so rough, but at least we got the splinter out of your back!"

**End. **

**I'll leave it to your imagination as to how the splinter got in his back in the first place...**

**Review?**


	21. Uke

**I'm feelin' lazy, so I'm not gonna bother with an author's note.**

**Disclaimer: These are pointless.**

_U-Uke_

"I. Am. NOT. The. UKE!!"

Ah. The words of love. Charming, no? NaruSasu had just been made official in the lives of the ninjas, and at the moment, Naruto and Sasuke were debating on the role of each person. Or more like Sasuke was complaining about his. Naruto chuckled. And leaned back against the couch they were sitting on.

"Get over it Sasuke. You're the uke. No ands, ifs, or buts. Well…except yours." Naruto winked, and Sasuke blushed.

"Why do I have to be the uke?! I'm way more dominant than you are! Plus, I'm an Uchiha, and Uchiha's are semes. Not ukes." Sasuke glared, and Naruto just smiled.

"Sasuke, there are so many reasons you can't be seme it's pathetic. Plus…I want to be the one to protect you. To take care of you when you need me." Sasuke blushed, but his glare still held.

"Aside from that, how am _I, _the great Uchiha Sasuke, _uke?_" Conceited much? Naruto thought so. But that was one of the many reasons he loved the other boy. His confidence was like no other.

"Hm. Reason one. Do you _own_ a mirror? Sasuke, you're prettier than any girl I have ever seen. Of course, you've got your manly features, but Sasuke you're beautiful." Sasuke looked down, his face the color of his Sharingan.

"T-that's only one thing..Not enough to p-prove anything." Naruto smirked.

"Well most girls blush when they're being complimented on, or when someone says they're beautiful." Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. HAH! PROOF!!

"W-whatever.." Naruto took this as a sign to go on.

"Reason two. Take a look at the way your name is spelled. S-A-S-_U-K-E._ Sas-UKE. It's as if your parents knew beforehand that you were gonna be my uke. And as fate would have it, you are." Sasuke rolled his eyes, still blushing.

"Reason three. Going back to your name, rearrange the letters. They spell out UKE-ASS. That of which you are." Sasuke blushed harder and glared, cursing his wretched name.

"Reason four. You have the worst PMS than any other _girl_ I've ever met." The glare in the Uchiha's eyes grew to no end. Naruto just laughed, and brushed it off, knowing that nothing would come of it.

"WHAT!?" Naruto grinned.

"Think about it Sasuke. You'll get angry at any person if they are around, but if it's just me, nothing comes of your anger." Naruto smiled seductively. "You give me whiplash with your mood swings, but that's why you're mine. I love a challenge." The purr in Naruto's voice was hard to miss. His hand moved from his own lap to Sasuke's knee, going up to his thigh. He could feel Sasuke's heartbeat get faster, and saw that the raven's face had gotten even redder than before. Sasuke, on the other hand, was starting to get convinced that he _was_, in fact, the uke.

As flustered as he was, he couldn't say anything. So Naruto just went on with his last, and final reason. He got closer to Sasuke's lips with each breath he took. Hovering just above them, he whispered.

"Reason five…" He smashed his lips onto Sasuke's. Things got heated fast. _Very _fast.

Naruto (proving he was the seme) slid his tongue against Sasuke's, and all around his mouth. They fought for dominance, which of course, Naruto won. Sasuke sighed against his lips, feeling content. But did Naruto stop there?

Of course…not. BWEHEHEHEHEHE.

He untangled their tongues and detached his lips from the other boy's, taking the Uchiha's shirt off in the process. He pushed the raven so that he was now laying on the couch. Naruto crawled on top of him, straddling him.

"H…how does this…prove your fifth…reason?" Sasuke was panting, the kiss literally, "taking his breath away." Naruto only smirked and leaned his head down, placing his lips on Sasuke's neck, kissing it gently. Sasuke felt Naruto's tongue lick a part of his skin, causing a shiver to run through his body. Sasuke tangled his hands in Naruto's hair, pulling it harshly. Naruto, wanting more of Sasuke's delight, took it the smallest bit further. This time sucking and biting on the skin of the Uchiha's neck, making sure to leave his mark.

He went down further, kissing the pale chest below him, feeling the boy's rapid heartbeat. Going back to his collar bone, he sucked on every bit of skin until he found a sensitive spot. He knew he had found it when Sasuke had cried out in pleasure, arching his back so Naruto could get a better grasp at his body. Naruto smiled against Sasuke's skin, deciding to tease him, and to officially prove his point for reason five.

He blew hot air from his mouth against the wet skin of Sasuke's neck. He, very softly, placed his lips on his skin, barely touching it. Sasuke's breathing grew swift, and he craved the lips of the blond on his skin again. Gasping, his hands unconsciously moved to Naruto's back, his fingers scraping across the blond's back.

"N-Naru…to…" He was interrupted by a loud moan, from himself, caused my Naruto, who continued to tease him by ever so lightly tracing his tongue along the neck of the vulnerable Uchiha, and gently running his finger's down his chest, barely touching it. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"N-Naruto…! Damn it!" Naruto smirked, sitting up, still straddling Sasuke.

"Reason…five. You love…pleasure."

That got Sasuke thinking…Maybe being the uke wasn't so bad.

Especially with Naruto as the seme.

**End.**

**Yeah...**

**Reviews?**


	22. Valuable

**Written in five minutes in science! After a test and being interrupted by A CERTAIN PERSON bugging me for paper. I hate this chapter, but the next one will be better. TRUST ME. BWEHEHEHEHE**.

_V-Valuable_

Everyone has something they value in their life. May it be big or small, cheap or expensive, it was still something they could hold close to their heart.

Uzumaki Naruto lacked very many valuable objects. He didn't have very many things he could hold close, or call only his.

But there was one "thing." Now this "thing" was neither very small, nor too big. "It" was also unprofitable, neither cheap nor expensive. To Naruto _he_ was priceless.

Guessed who yet?

His eyes were black as night, a shine held when happy, but a fierce glare when mad. Secretly, Naruto made him mad purposely, just to see the glare. But in the end, they would just laugh it off. It made him feel so good when those eyes held a shine. If he could, he'd never look away.

His hair matched his eyes, blacker than a raven in the midnight sky. The urge to run his fingers through it always took hold of him. And when he did, the boy always leaned into his touch.

Still guessing?

His skin was pale, like the moon contrasted with the sky. It was soft to the touch, and sent a tingling feeling through Naruto's body when he touched it.

When alone, just the two of them, his moods changed like the seasons. If Naruto did something wrong, the scolding took less than three seconds, and went back to the love the two shared. But of course, the "scolding" meant nothing to either of them. It was just something that happened. It was always playful, with no meaning behind it.

Shockingly, this man was most often happy. When he was with Naruto, of course. Many, many people hardly ever saw his smile.

Naruto considered himself the luckiest man on earth. He got to see that smile every day.

Not only that, but he got to protect "that man" that he loved dearly. The man that he would go from Earth to Hell for. Death was nothing as long as his lover was okay. The love they shared was unconditional. No doubt about it.

Surely you have guessed it…right?

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**BLEH. It sucked bawls I know. BUT PLEASE DON'T HOLD THIS AGAINST ME!! -begs-**

**Reviews...?**


	23. Write

**YAY! AN UPDATE! Actually, an update when I'm supposed to be doing my essay, which is due tomorrow. MUAHAHAHAHA. My beta hasn't seen this yet, but I haven't talked to her all day, and she isn't on now, so... :P HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT!! :D**

_W-Write_

'Stupid_ report.' _Sasuke complained in his mind as he threw his books down on his desk and booted up his computer. '_Stupid teacher who gave the report'._ He cursed Kakashi in his mind as his desktop came up on screen. His smiled slightly at his background, which was a picture of him and his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. His arm was around Sasuke (who was shockingly smiling), with his fingers in a signature peace sign.

He pulled up the internet and logged onto his email, checking for messages.

Junk.

Junk.

Fan-mail.

Junk.

More junk.

Oh look, Uzumaki Naruto wants to chat.

**HEY TEME!!! **

Sasuke doesn't bother to reply. Five seconds later – DING!

**TEME ANSWER ME!!**

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and deleted his junk mail.

**Are you ignoring me!!?**

No. He's too busy painting a picture of a blue potato in Winnie the Pooh's jar of honey, located in the purse of the purple Teletubby.

_**No, dobe. I'm not ignoring you.**_

**Are you suuuuuuure??**

_**Yes.**_

Silence. DING! Sasuke jumped at the sudden noise, which happened to be Naruto, sending him a message.

**POETRY!**

Sasuke quirked a perfect eyebrow.

**Pies are round, boxes are square, what is up with that duck-ass hair?**

Sasuke's eye twitched.

**Paper has words, murderers kill, you just wish you had my sex-appeal.**

Twitch. Sasuke typed a message.

_**Trust me. I don't.**_

**You remind of the dark night sky, but even still, it's not good to lie.**

Sasuke blushed at the compliment, and glared fiercely at the last part.

**I've known you forever, and I've gotta say wow, I wish I could see your face right now.**

As Sasuke was about to type, Naruto sent another message. Sasuke just gave up on typing for now.

**I don't know which way you swing, but I know my way, you don't know how much I love you Sasuke.**

Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto…loved him?

**You may not feel the same way I do, but I swear to God, all of it is true.**

Sasuke had to let him know he felt the same way. Before Naruto could type something else, Sasuke typed:

_**I love you too, dobe.**_

**Now that it's passed, I have only one more thing to ask.**

**Violets are blue, roses are thorny, you wanna come over? I'm so fucking horny!**

Sasuke grabbed his coat, opened the door, put his shoes one and ran out the door all at the same time.

_**I'll be right over.**_

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_Hope you all enjoyed it!! :D :D_**

**_Reviews make me happy! So do flames! I don't care which! Just be like a whore, choose one, and do it!!_**


	24. Xylography

**YAY! An update! For those of you who don't know, xylography is the art of wood carving.**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy :)**

_X-Xylography_

"Naruto! Where are you taking me?" Uchiha Sasuke was currently being dragged by the arms by his boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto, to some place in the woods.

"Patience, Sasuke. You'll find out." Naruto smiled. He loved surprising raven.

Sasuke got this sense of déjà vu. Like he had been in the same specific place in the woods before.

Then it hit him. He _had _been there before. With Naruto. After making out on the tree, Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and teased them. How long had it been since then? Sasuke couldn't remember. All he knew was that it was the first time he had ever had a make-out session with Naruto, and the first time he had said he loved him. Sasuke blushed at the memory. Then almost laughed remembering Kakashi.

"We're here!" Sasuke looked around to find trees. And one specific tree. With a carving in it.

_Naruto and Sasuke own this tree._

Naruto got closer to Sasuke, and leaned in, the blond's lips at the Uchiha's ear.

"Remember this?" His hot breath sent chills down Sasuke's spine. The good kind, of course.

"Y-yes…" Sasuke choked out. All of a sudden, Sasuke's back was pushed up against their tree. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I'm not going to attack you." Sasuke got a confused look on his face.

"But I am…gonna tickle you!" Before Sasuke could get away Naruto's hands and fingers were at the raven's sides, tickling him senseless. Sasuke fell to the ground, and Naruto straddled him, not showing any mercy. Sasuke's laughter filled the forest, making Naruto smile widely. Sasuke laugh was beautiful. And Naruto was the only one who got to hear it.

"You have such a beautiful laugh, Sasuke." The boy under him blushed and looked away, smiling shyly. Naruto put his fingers under Sasuke's chin and moved the raven's head so he was looking into Naruto's eyes. The blond slowly leaned his head forward, lightly placing his lips on Sasuke's. The he removed them, crawled off of Sasuke, and grabbed the kunai that was next to them, carving something in the tree.

_I love you, teme._

Sasuke smiled, and then took the kunai out of Naruto's hands.

_I love you too, dobe._

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**_Reviews?_**


	25. Yen

**YAY! Only one more chapter to go!! I know this one's short and crappy, but deal with it!! :P**

**Yen-to have a strong yearning for something.**

**I don't own anything.**

_Y-Yen_

They had desire.

They longed for their bodies close, wanting to feel each other's breath on their skin. To feel each other's taste on their tongues. They took in of what they could each time they were together. They were often apart, anyway.

They longed for each other's warmth. Their hearts exploded with pleasure when they touched, no matter how small. Electricity ran through their veins with every light peck. They were marked by the other as theirs. No one else's. And they knew that. Along with everyone else.

They longed for each other's company. The simple fact of knowing that the other was there kept each feeling safe, and filled their hearts with joy. Knowing that the other cared as much as they did left them feeling like someone actually cared for them. Because someone did.

Naruto and Sasuke. The Dobe and the Teme. The one's who only desire was the other. True love. No matter what.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Reviews?**


	26. Zigzag

**FINALLY I'm done with this story thing. Now I can spend more time on my other ones I need to post/finish ^_^ Many thanks to all of you who beared with me and these crappy little drabbles. I love you guy for stickin' with me!! Thanks again!! (Muahaha, my beta hasn't read :3)**

_Z-Zigzag_

Straight. A word neither Naruto nor Sasuke could relate to.

But they weren't gay. By no means were they gay.

But they still loved each other. More than brothers, might I add.

But they weren't gay.

Sure, they found each other attractive…in lots of ways. You name it, they liked it.

But they weren't gay.

If they were gay, they would also check out other men, which neither of them did. Actually they didn't check out anyone. Not even girls. Seduction for them was simple. Just look at the other and BAM, arousal. But…

They weren't gay. Not one bit of gayness in either of them.

Okay well maybe in Sasuke. But hey, he's an Uchiha. They have a thing for being ukes. He gets it from Itachi.

But even if Sasuke looked and acted gay, he wasn't gay.

Some called the pair as straight as a rainbow. Which is curvy, in case it was unknown.

Naruto and Sasuke were not curvy. Maybe…

Zigzag? It's got _some_ straight lines in it.

But in the end, if you look at it, it still isn't perfectly straight.

Just like them. They weren't gay.

But they weren't straight either.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Thanks again!! Hope you guys liked what I wrote throughout the entire thing, and if you didn't I understand because I know I need to improve A LOT. And if you did, thank you so much! -hugs&kisses-**

**Reviews?**


End file.
